


Daddy's Girl

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: OTP: The Black Pearl [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Snake Dad!Jim, Snakes, reptile love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Jim Moriarty did not love easily. Hearts were fragile things meant to be locked away for good. Of course, he loved chaotic criminality. He loved his piano and his music. But nothing melted his frigid heart quite the way Rapunzel did.She’d been exactly what he was looking for with her sweet face and enchanting dark eyes. She was so young and Jim fell in love. He knew he’d care for her for the rest of her life and, likely, the rest of his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy!
> 
> For those of you familar with my tumblr (dr-davin-jamesgethin-mcgann) you may have recently seen my post about James Moriarty: Snake Dad Extraordinaire™. I present to you a fic based on that idea. Enjoy!
> 
> Fic, ho!

 

 

 

 

It didn’t take him long to decide on a name. He’d always loved Grimm’s fairy tales and ‘Snow White’, ‘Briar Rose’, and ‘Gretel’ just didn’t seem to suit this little beauty. So Rapunzel it was. He followed the care instructions to the letter and cooed at her through the class of her terrarium when he couldn’t handle her for the first week or for the few days of digestion between feedings.

 

No one seemed to understand James Andrew Moriarty the way this little Ball Python did. She listened. She cared. She loved him as much as he loved her. After every little puzzle released into the world, every little crime committed, he looked forward to spending his evenings with his darling girl. “Just you and me against the world, Punzie,” he’d whisper to her.

 

“I’m standing right here,” Sebastian would bellow. His top employee, sure, but not Rapunzel’s biggest fan in the slightest. Since the day Jim introduced the two, Sebastian had shown reluctance to the snake. A trace of fear even. Jim found it ridiculous. She was sweet and ate only mice- each kill of which he’d record in a notebook and compliment her. He found it so ridiculous- humorous, even- that he’d even murmur to her while having a nice cuddle with her, “Yes. You’re going to grow up and eat Bastian some day, aren’t you, Darling Girl?” It never failed to cause Sebastian to flee the room.

 

When she got a little bigger, Jim made her tiny little flower crowns. “Princesses should wear crowns,” he’d mutter, putting it carefully on her little head and taking a photo. “And since Daddy’s the evil queen, that makes you my princess.”

 

“King,” Sebastian attempted to correct him.

 

“You heard me. I meant what I said. Queen.”

 

Rapunzel was six months old and growing well when Jim started dating Sherlock Holmes. When the detective came round following dinner one evening, Jim had already shown off pictures and told stories the way a proud father would do with his only child. Just as Jim had hoped, she immediately enchanted Sherlock.

Watching them interact filled Moriarty with a warmth he’d never known. “I’m glad you like her. I’d have to kick you out if you didn’t,” Jim informed the taller man, not even the hint of a joking air to his tone.

 

Sherlock went to follow him to the bedroom, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the shadow boxes lining the hallways. “...Jim?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit much to save her skins and hang them like achievement ribbons?”

 

“Absolutely not. She’s a growing girl and I do love looking back on how little she used to be. She’s still my little baby.”

 

“She’s nearly two meters long, James!”

 

“And she’ll always be my little baby. Nothing in the world can change that. You have to understand, Sherlock. There are only five things in the world I love: my job, music, my piano, Rapunzel, and you.”

  
Sherlock smiled fondly in spite of himself. He was just glad to be in the top five.


End file.
